Studies of Asian Chinese represent the Division's particular interest in the ascertainment of health risk among minority populations so that appropriate interventive programs may be initiated. - The ascertainment of health risks for Chinatown in San Francisco and New York City compared with other U.S. Chinese has been completed. Despite differences in socioeconomic characteristics between the groups, no consistent statistically significant differences in health risks were found. - An analysis of Chinese migrants in Singapore, Taiwan and their homeland province of Fujian in the PRC is being completed. Preliminary analysis has found risks for stomach and esophageal cancer to be much lower in Taiwan and Singapore compared to Fujian. - A third study of health risks, particularly cancer, of Chinese on Mainland China before and after 1949 is to be included as a chapter in a book on Chinese Demography. - Analysis of incidence, mortality, and survival statistics on Chinese, Filipino, and Japanese groups in the SEER areas of San Francisco and Hawaii, and in homeland countries, continues to be updated. Future plans include: initiation of a case-control study of lung cancer among never-smoked Chinese females in Guangzhou (China), Hong Kong, Singapore, the U.S. Bay Area, and New York City; a comparison of the mortality findings of a 65 county sub-sample on Mainland China with those of the parental PRC survey; and extension of the 1960 and 1970 U.S. studies on nativity and comparable statistics on Asian Chinese and Japanese for a two decade trend analysis.